The ultimate goals of this project are: designing, evaluating, producing and marketing innovative, carefully researched instructional materials. These materials will comprise a "Clinical Case Library in Geriatrics", composed of computer-linked, interactive videodisc-based patient simulations. The Library will partly replace traditional, far more expensive, methods for developing clinical skills and forming/refining attitudes needed for appropriate care of geriatric patients. These materials will make significant contributions toward helping reduce the serious shortages of geriatrically competent health professionals. The initial focus will be on primary care physicians, who are the main providers of geriatric care but who have had virtually no preparation for these responsibilities. The materials will subsequently be adapted for professionals at all levels of training and for all members of the interdisciplinary team. These units will be usable both for independent study and as the core components of teacher-guided curricula for health professionals. The overall strategy will include: reviewing available concensus curriculum documents and other literature; securing input and review by experts in geriatrics; creating a design for developing flexible, effective, courseware; developing an evaluation methodology for testing the instructional and economic effectiveness of these materials; producing and testing the materials; and devising a marketing strategy.